1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pivoted metal arm and bracket arrangement that permits an outboard motor to be transported securely and safely on the exterior of a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Presently nothing is available to facilitate the transport of small outboard motors by a motor vehicle. Typically fisherman and small boat users simply load their outboard motors into the trunk of the automobile or place them on the floor inside a camper where hazardous and unpleasant smelling gasoline fumes can accumulate. Even without gas in the motor, these fumes can come from residual fuel left in the carburetors after use.
Moreover, the motor is generally placed in the vehicle without securing it in place so that a sudden stop or swerve can cause it to topple over or slide around, resulting in damage to the motor and the interior of the vehicle. Other problems can arise from the physical strain and possible injury in trying to load these heavy motors into awkward, restricted spaces such as an automobile trunk, and the motor takes up valuable cargo space that may be needed for suitcases or other supplies on a trip.